Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson teamed up with his best friend and brother, Darwin Watterson and battled against Robot DeFault and Monster Krumholtz in Gumball and Darwin vs Robot and Monster and SwaySway and Buhdeuce in Gumball and Darwin vs Breadwinners. He also rapped alongside his love interest, Penny Fitzgerald in Connie Maheswaran vs Penny Fitzgerald. He was played by Matthew Thomas in Gumball and Darwin vs Robot and Monster, Fel in Gumball and Darwin vs Breadwinners, and Zack (CMRB) in Connie Maheswaran vs Penny Fitzgerald. His alter-ego, Zach, was played by Matthew Thomas in Gumball and Darwin vs Breadwinners. Information on the rapper Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his ten-year-old adopted brother/best friend Darwin Watterson, and his four-year-old sister Anais Watterson. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny. Lyrics Gumball and Darwin Watterson vs Robot and Monster Verse 1 Gumball: Give up pig eaters, let's put you in that dress Even though we got her doll, Darwin: You'll always fail the quest Gumball: You're not a kind of monster that lives in my closet, Darwin: And you are not a robot that's evil like Bobert Gumball: Anais, what do you have to say about these fatties? Anais: I think they need to watch their weight and be a little more scary. Darwin: This battle will be easy like Dodge or Dare Gumball: Looks like this is now Tortoise and the Hare Verse 2 Gumball: Hear me roar *meow* Darwin: Watch me destroy your brains out I'll get my mom to get you defeated Gumball: I'll put steaks on you guys and get Tina Gumball and Darwin vs Breadwinners Verse 1 Gumball: Do I have to go on about how much your show sucks? Well wish me luck, you hardly even look like ducks! Darwin: Your chances of winning are as tiny as breadcrumbs There’s no way you can Breadwin this, ‘cause you both are so dumb Gumball: You better fly away, like your show, your rapping’s lame You can say what you want, at least we don’t have god awful names! Darwin: You all need to Bread roll out of this, and take some classes The reason you can’t win this is ‘cause you’re too busy shaking your asses Verse 2 Zach: It’s Zach here, rocking the purple sunglasses, to make your deaths funny The only reason you exist, is for Nickelodeon to make money Darwin: SwaySway, give up, you’ll never get Jenny’s buns I bet the budget of your show is not even worth a Penny, you bums Gumball: Maybe you should check the mirrors, ‘cause everything about your show is bad We’ll be going strong forever while you’ll just be another cartoon fad Darwin: Zero G Dance Party? That doesn’t make the boss Both: You’re in our Amazing World now, ‘cause you both just Bread-lost! Connie Maheswaran vs Penny Fitzgerald Gumball: What the what are you doing? Trying to take down Penny? Now I'm storming down with disses that would scare Masami Scratch you like the DVD so bad, you'll need your mommy nurse Leave our Amazing World Penny: Go back to your corrupted Universe Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Fel Category:Zack (CMRB) Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 39 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Wiki